We propose to conduct a high through put screen in the Molecular Libraries Screening Centers Network identical to the one that, on a smaller screening scale, has already successfully identified mitochondrial fission and fusion inhibitors. Specifically, we will employ straightforward growth-based assays in S. cerevisiae strains that monitor mitochondrial fission and fusion activity to identify additional small molecule inhibitors. Given our success, we are confident that many novel compounds that will be found. The medical importance of events regulated by mitochondrial membrane dynamics, such as apoptosis, indicates that the chemical genetic approach may also lead to the identification and development of novel therapeutic agents for stroke, myocardial infarction, neurodegenerative diseases, and cancer. We believe that the novel therapeutic potential of these compounds, our expertise in finding their targets, and our unique ability to exploit them to more fully understand mechanism, justifies our request to expand our screen under this funding mechanism. We propose to conduct a high through put screen in the Molecular Libraries Screening Centers Network identical to the one that, on a smaller screening scale, has already successfully identified mitochondrial fission and fusion inhibitors. Specifically, we will employ straightforward growth-based assays in S. cerevisiae strains that monitor mitochondrial fission and fusion activity to identify additional small molecule inhibitors. Given our success, we are confident that many novel compounds will be found. The medical importance of events regulated by mitochondrial membrane dynamics, such as apoptosis, indicates that the chemical genetic approach may also lead to the identification and development of novel therapeutic agents for stroke, myocardial infarction, neurodegenerative diseases, and cancer. We believe that the novel therapeutic potential of these compounds, our expertise in finding their targets, and our unique ability to exploit them to more fully understand mechanism, justifies our request to expand our screen under this funding mechanism. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]